


Clexa Week 2018

by kittymannequin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2018, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: Time for Clexa week, y'all! And I'll be posting my stories here, each day a new chapter. Enjoy!





	1. Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Meet ugly (You know what a meet cute is, now get ready for a meet ugly.)

“Shit, shit, shit!” Clarke curses tp herself, turning a couple of heads as she runs through the street, colliding with a stranger or two and muttering apologies left and right. She makes the green light just barely, nearly getting trampled by the throngs of people coming from the other side until she finally turns the corner and sees her destination finally in sight. 

Invigorated by the knowledge that she’s nearly there she glances to the watch on her wrist, panic rising back up instantly as she realizes she’s got only five more minutes to make it to her interview. 

“Fuck, late to my interview, great first impression Clarke!” She shouts to the sky, startling an old couple that she runs past before barging inside the giant skyscraper, heaving for air when she collides with the elevator wall, all but collapsing against it as she slams the ‘closing doors’ button repeatedly. 

She watches them finally start closing and hears the distant voice just as they move.

“Hold the door please!” Comes from outside, a fairly deep, commanding feminine voice. 

Clarke looks up, just barely making out the woman’s features - did she just fall out of the heavens?!? - her brain short-circuiting momentarily before she cringes and presses the ‘closing doors’ button a couple more times for good measure.

The woman now rushing for the elevator must realize it because Clarke watches her features change from something neutral to a deadly sort of glare before the doors finally come to a close right in front of her piercing gaze. 

“Sorry!” Clarke shouts, albeit slightly late, even though she’s sure the woman’s heard her, if the slam against the elevator door that follows right after her word is anything to go by. “Well I’m a dick.” Clarke mutters to herself and glances to the mirrored wall, groaning when she takes in her own appearance. She tries to fix her hair, running her hand through it and carefully tucking stray strands behind her ear before she fishes out her tiny makeup bag and does a few touch ups here and there, fairly unsatisfied but there’s really not much more she can do. She manages to straighten her shirt, tucking it into her black slacks which she adjusts to fit more snuggly against her form just as the elevator dings, coming to a stop on her floor. 

She’s pointed to a small desk surrounded by a couple of chairs but then a woman shows up not even a minute later, introducing herself as Indra, and escorts her to small conference-like office. 

“Welcome Miss Griffin, I’m glad we’re finally meeting eye-to-eye.” Indra says as they walk inside, pulling up a chair for herself and gesturing for Clarke to sit. “Please, make yourself comfortable. Was your trip here alright?” 

Clarke nods, smiling. “Ran into a bit of jam two streets down but other than that, perfect.”

“That’s good. Our CEO should be here any minute, she has insisted on being here for your interview because your CV is quite impressive and honestly, your portfolio speaks volumes.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Clarke fiddles slightly with her bag, not really expecting the compliment when the doors of the office open and a woman walks in hastily, coffee cup in one hand and a bag in another.

“I’m sorry Indra, I would have been here a couple of minutes ago but there was a traffic jam two streets down and then this girl wouldn’t hold the elevat- Oh. It’s you.” The woman says mid-step, her eyes meeting Clarke’s as she sets the cup down on the table and pulls up a chair next to Indra. 

Clarke is sure this interview has just turned into a ticking time bomb, one that’s surely about to go off the second this woman speaks because really. Really?! Of all people to not hold the door of the elevator for, she had to not do it for the one that’s present on her interview? Really?! 

The universe sure is a dick to dicks. Karma sucks.

“Miss Woods, this is Clarke Griffin-”

Clarke thinks her last name sounds familiar but where from? 

“Our prime candidate, yes, I know. Thank you Indra.” The woman says as her lips curl in a smirk before she reaches out, offering a hand to Clarke. “Lexa Woods. CEO of this fine establishment you find yourself in.”

Oh, yeah. That’s why the name sounds familiar. Because it’s written right under the company’s name! Clarke wishes she could vanish into thin air, simultaneously erasing Lexa’s memory of this day and never appear on Earth again. She swallows the newly formed lump in her throat and tries to push her thoughts away, instead focusing on Lexa’s smirk, which is a bad idea in itself because wow, it’s really attractive and she should not be thinking about those kinds of things, right? 

“Clarke Griffin.” She finally manages to mumble out as she takes Lexa’s hand, internally groaning at how soft it is. “I- I’m sorry about-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lexa says, cutting her off as the smirk reappears, thoroughly distracting Clarke. “Inda here has told me pretty much all there is to know about your CV and I’ve personally gone through your portfolio and well, I must say miss Griffin-”

“Clarke.” She says, not even thinking about it, cringing slightly when Lexa raises an eyebrow at that. 

“Klark.” Lexa repeats her name with a thick accent Clarke can’t really distinguish and god dammit if her name’s ever sounded this sexy. “I am thoroughly impressed.” Lexa adds, taking out a small stack of papers from her bag which Clarke realizes are just parts of her rather extensive portfolio. “You would certainly be a great addition to our firm.” 

“Thank you miss Woods.” Clarke says, tucking her hair behind her ear and hoping the redness in her cheeks is not that bad. 

It’s awful.

“We would, however, like to discuss a couple ideas with you.” Lexa says, shifting in her seat and crossing her legs and she thumbs through the papers in her hands. “Just to get your opinion, see how your mind works.” 

“Of course.” Clarke says and that’s pretty much the last thing she remembers, actually remembers, from the interview when she comes out of the office an hour and a half later with a signed contract in her hands and the stupidest smile on her lips. 

Indra leaves right after shaking hands with her and Lexa has that cocky smirk playing on her lips again when she walks out of the office after them, extending a hand towards Clarke.

“It was a pleasure, Clarke. And welcome aboard.” She says. 

“Thank you miss Woods. And I’m really sorry about earl-” 

“Lexa.”

Clarke startles momentarily, smiling sheepishly and desperately trying to think of ways to stop thinking about that stupidly gorgeous smirk and the smoulder Lexa’s seemingly giving her.

“I’m really sorry about earlier.” Clarke tries again, pulling her hand back and pulling on her coat. “Lexa.” She adds for good measure, thankful that her confidence is finally starting to come back.

So what if her new boss is drop-dead gorgeous? Clarke can absolutely function like a normal person around her. Right? Right?? 

“That’s alright Clarke. You can make it up to me with coffee.” Lexa says, her smirk never once leaving her lips. “Are you free now?” 

As fast as it came, Clarke’s confidence whooshes right back into the void and she feels her cheeks warm up again, much like the whole of her chest as she nods, a little dumbfounded, when Lexa starts making her way to the elevator, Clarke following after her like a puppy.

“And a dinner as well.” Lexa adds, so smoothly that Clarke almost misses it. “Tonight at eight?” 

There’s that smirk again. And the smoulder. And the raised eyebrow that’s equal parts infuriating and teasing and Clarke doesn’t even understand how that combination can be so freaking hot as fuck. 

It’s not until they’re halfway through dinner that evening and Lexa’s told her she looks gorgeous at least three times already that Clarke realizes she must have made one hell of a first impression. 

She gets her answer later when Lexa kisses her before tucking her hair behind her ear with that stupidly hot smirk of hers and a quiet ‘ _ see you tomorrow, Clarke’  _ whispered against her lips.

 


	2. No, she's not my girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Clexa week 2018 - Constantly mistaken for a couple

“Clarke, have you seen my notebook, the one with the-”

“Wolves?” Clarke supplies, holding the offending item in her hand and grinning when Lexa sighs in relief.

“Oh thank god.” Lexa mumbles before pressing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek and heading back to her room. She emerges right back within minutes, backpack slung over her shoulder. “I’ll be back around four, do you want me to pick up something for dinner on my way back?” 

Clarke ponders for a moment, biting her lip in thought and Lexa has to look away lest she stares too hard. 

“Pizza?” 

Lexa groans. “Claaarke, we had pizza two days ago.” 

“So?” 

“Literally anything else please.”

“Fine, chinese.” Clarke sighs, reaching for Lexa’s sunglasses set on the counter and walking over to the door to hand them to her. “Don’t forget, I want-”

“I know, don’t worry.” Lexa says, lacing her shoes right before she grabs the glasses and heads out. 

“Wow.” Raven says from the couch, a sheepish grin on her face.

“What?” Clarke asks as she plops down next to her and grabs her controller, unpausing the game. “I’m gonna beat you loser.” 

“Frankly I don’t even care, I need you to dish about what just happened.” Raven sets her own controller down on the coffee table, pulling her legs up on the couch and crossing them in front of her as she turns to fully face Clarke. “When did that-” She waves a fingers at the general direction of the room, not really making much sense at what she’s trying to point- “Happen?” 

Clarke’s brows furrow in confusion.” What?” 

“You and Lexa, when did you finally bone?”

“Oh my god Raven who even says bone anymore?!” Clarke groans out, putting her controller away and letting her head fall to her hands. “And I’ve told you like, a million times, we’re not dating. We never had sex. We’re not cuddle buddies, flirting, crushing or anything else that you might come up with.” 

Raven stares at her for a moment longer before sighing and moving her legs back down from the couch before she pushes herself up and walks over to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Fine. I’m not gonna ask ‘cause you seem to be very cozy in  _ denial _ land so I’m going to just let you have your little vacation over there for a little while longer.” 

Clarke’s only response is to flick her off even if she does try her absolute hardest to control the wild beating of her heart.

* * *

 

“Where’s Blondie?” Anya asks, nudging Lexa’s shoulder.

“How would I know?” Lexa grumbles, more to herself than to Anya really, her tone clipped and cold. “I’m not her mom.” 

“Whoa, chill.” Anya nudges her again, this time pushing a beer into her hands. “Seems like you need this more than me.” When Lexa finally looks up to meet her eyes, Anya’s got an eyebrow raised as she stares at her. “So you don’t know where Blondie is?” 

Lexa glances to the side before taking a long swig from the bottle, cringing at the aftertaste when she sets it down on the counter. 

“She’s on a date.” She says, finally meeting Anya’s eyes. “That’s all I know. Why?” 

Anya’s eyebrows fly up at Lexa’s words and she tilts her head, pondering carefully over her next words before she speaks up again.

“No reason, just that the two of you usually come in pair and I haven’t seen her around so I was just wondering.” She says, taking a swig of her own beer. “Doesn’t it bother you that she’s on a date?” 

“Why would that bother me?” Lexa all but spits out the words. 

“Aren’t you two dating?” Anya asks so bluntly that Lexa actually has to reach for the counter to steady herself when the words register. 

Why does everyone keep asking her that? 

“For the millionth time, Clarke and I are not dating.” She says, growls even, quickly adding. “Stop asking me that.” 

“Are you sure you  _ don’t wanna be  _ dating her?” 

Those seem to be the exact words that Lexa doesn’t need to hear that evening because she ends up walking away from Anya, getting far more drunk than she’s used to and when she comes back to the flat later that night, dazed and still pretty out of it, she’s too far gone to realize that she’s gone into Clarke’s room and crawled into her bed until soft, warm and familiar arms wrap around her and gentle lips press a tiny kiss to her cheek.

* * *

 

“Mom, promise me you won’t ask about her love life.” Clarke demands, staring at Abby. “Or mine.” She adds quickly. “Or ours. Not that we’re a thing. We’re not.” She babbles slightly, groaning when Abby smirks at her. “Before you start assuming things like everyone else seems to be.”

“Honey, you think you might have everyone fooled but Lexa and you-” 

“There is no Lexa and me!” The words come out a little louder than she’d intended and of course Lexa has to walk in at that exact moment. 

“Oh, uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, I just, uhm, Clarke I, I need-”

“They’re in my bag.” Clarke supplies, not even turning to look at her. “Your notes, right?” 

“Thanks.” Lexa mumbles before turning on her heels and quickly walking out and disappearing up the staircase.

“Not a word:” Clarke quickly grumbles, hiding her face in her hands.

“I won’t say anything, honey, but I think you should.” Her mother only supplies before returning back to her dinner, humming to herself cheerily.

“I hate Christmas.” Clarke says as she walks out. She’s not about to talk to Lexa, not with all the tension between them, not when everyone’s been pressuring them over something that’s never been a possibility. 

Her grandma walks into the living room after her, smiling softly as she sits down on the couch next to Clarke.

“Clarke, honey, that girlfriend of yours is a true treasure.” 

“Nana, Lexa-” 

“Ah yes, Lexa, what a lovely name. She is truly wonderful, sweetie. Did you know she spent two hours listening to me talk about your grandpa’s war tales?” 

“Nana, please tell me you didn’t bore Lexa to death.” 

“On the contrary! She asked me so many questions! She wanted to know everything, sweetie, everything!” Clarke’s grandma waves her arms about, smiling from ear to ear and, try as she may, Clarke can’t recall a time when she’d seen her grandmother this happy since her grandfather had passed away.

“She is a huge nerd, yeah.” 

“You better hold on to that one:” Her grandma says, placing a soft hand upon her knee. “A girl like that Clarke, you hold onto.” 

Clarke thinks about correcting her grandmother, or telling her the actual truth about her and Lexa but it only takes her a moment, and a glance at her grandma’s smile to come to the conclusion that it’s best she keep quiet. 

She excuses herself a couple of minutes later, walking up the stairs and nearly stumbling into Lexa on he way to her room.

“Lex. What are you doing here in the hallway?” Clarke asks as she leans against the wall right next to her room, looking at Lexa who seems awfully fidgety. “Is everything okay? Has my mom been pestering you again? If you’re feeling uncomfortable we don’t have to be here, we can go back home right awa-”

Clarke doesn’t get to finish her though. Not when Lexa’s lips press into her own and she feels warm palms cup her cheeks. She doesn’t get to finish because Lexa is kissing - LEXA IS KISSING HER - and it’s a whirlwind and a calm all at once, too much and not enough and for a moment, Clarke feels as if she’ll combust. But when Lexa pulls back slightly, just to look at her, Clarke doesn’t let her get too far. She doesn’t let her get away at all.

She pulls Lexa back by the collar of her shirt, kisses her, finally kisses her and suddenly everything feels like it’s falling into place. 

“We should have done this sooner.” Lexa murmurs against her lips when they finally come up for air minutes later, both breathing deeply with their foreheads pressed together. 

“Why didn’t we?” 

Lexa pulls back to smile at her. “I guess we had to realize ourselves what everyone else has been telling us for years now.” 

Clarke chuckles at her words, pulling her right back in and pecking her lips. 

“I guess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola @ me on tumblr: @kittymannequin


	3. Turn to page five, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - At work

“Oh god, Lex, right there.” Clarke moans out, fingers gripping the edge of the desk tighly as she rolls her hips in motion with Lexa’s thrusting hand. “Fuck, I’m so clo-”

“Miss Griffin?” 

Clarke startles at the sound of her name, eyes flying open as she shifts in her position scrambling for something to either hold onto or reach for. But she comes up empty as Lexa’s movements still, the fingers pressed knuckle-deep inside her stop moving and she almost whines at that, just barely managing to prevent the sound begging to spill from her lips. Instead, she manages to answer the voice clearly calling out for her.

“Miss Griffin?” 

“Be right there!” Clarke yells, pushing at Lexa’s body, struggling to push her aside, pouting and angry that her activities have come to an abrupt stop as she jumps off the desk and tugs her skirt back up around her hips, pulling up the zipper as Lexa groans quietly and moves to lean against the desk, running a hand through her hair.

“I hate this place.” Clarke grumbles quietly before she steps out of her studio space, plastering a fake smile on as she spots one of her students. 

“Miss Rivers.” Clarke says, straightening her shirt as she approaches the girl standing just shy of the classroom door, staring at her with blushing cheeks. “What can I do for you?” 

The girl’s smile widens even further at that as moves about the space, setting a small stack of papers on a table before she turns to Clarke again.

“I was wondering if I could get your input on this piece I’m doing for the university charity next month?” 

Clarke glances over her shoulder the second Lexa slowly makes her way out of Clarke studio space, tucking her shirt in her slacks and trying to straighten it as she walks over to them. 

“Of course, you can leave all your materials with me and I’ll get back at you.” Clarke says, eyeing the girl with a soft smile when Lexa finally reaches them and stands beside them with a lazy smirk playing on her lips.

“Miss Rivers.” Lexa says, her eyes moving languidly from the student to Clarke and then back again. “Working so hard on a Friday afternoon?” 

The girl’s cheeks turn an even brighter crimson as she shifts in her spot and reaches for her papers, nervously fidgeting in her spot.

“I, uh, yes miss Woods, the-”

“Griffin-Woods.” Lexa correct her as soon as the words leave the girl’s lips. 

“Right, yes.” The girl nods, glancing away from them. “I uh, as I was saying, I uh-”

“Do you have the materials with you, Luna?” Clarke cuts in, trying to ease at least a bit of the newly formed tension between the three of them, throwing glares in Lexa’s direction. 

“Y-yes, miss Griffin. Right here.” The girl, Luna, answers, hurriedly rummaging through the small stack of papers she’s brought with her, handing a couple to Clarke as she stashes the rest safely inside her backpack. “The second piece is just a sketch, I still haven’t started on the actual thing but I was thinking-”

“I’d love to hear all about it, Luna, but I’m afraid I was supposed to head home hours ago and I’m sure you can send me all your questions through an email?” Clarke cuts the girl’s rambling short, smiling from ear to ear as she watches the girl fidget and nod.

“Of course. I’ll mail you tonight.” 

Clarke only nods in response.

“Thank you miss Griffin.” 

“Anytime Luna. Don’t forget to send me an email!” Clarke calls out when Luna is already out the classroom before instantly turning back to Lexa.

“Asshole.” She mumbles, glaring up at Lexa with her arms crossed at her chest.

“What?” Lexa asks with a smug smile, leaning back against one of the desks. 

“What?” Clarke mock-repeats her question, rolling her eyes. “You know well enough what, Lex. She’s just a kid, y’know.” 

Lexa winces at Clarke’s words before reaching out and taking one of her hands, 

“I was just playing around, you know I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Clarke sighs, moving to lean into Lexa’s embrace. “I know, Lexa, I do. But she’s a student, she could easily tell the board she walked in on us doing the do.”

Lexa pulls back just enough to look at Clarke.

“The only thing she can tell them is the truth, and the truth is that she came over to flirt with her Fine Arts professor but happened to stumble on her history professor in there as well and her whole flirting session was cut short.

Clarke stares at her for a couple of moment, inquisitive and suspicious, until she bursts into laughter, burying her face into Lexa’s shoulder, trying to stop the laughter.

“Oh my god.” Clarke says, finally pulling back. 

“What?” 

“I can’t believe you were jealous of a student!” 

Lexa frowns at her words. “I was  _ not _ jealous of a student. I just figured she needed to be reminded you’re have a wife, who happens to be her history teacher.” 

Clarke snorts at that.

“Puh-lease. You were jealous of a student.” 

Lexa’s frown deepens. “I didn’t even know she would be here!” 

“And yet you hurried out of my studio as soon as you heard her.” Clarke teases, poking Lexa’s chest lightly.

“I got out because we’re heading home anyway.” Lexa mumbles, glancing to the side.

“Awwh, c’mon, just admit you were jealous.” 

“I wasn’t jealous.” 

“Lex, c’mon.” 

“I don’t get jealous, Clarke.” Lexa says, slowly moving away and grabbing her coat as she tugs it on before taking Clarke’s, holding it out for her to simply slip in. She stands there like that until Clarke finally rolls her eyes and sighs, putting the warm, large thing on.

It’s not until they’re already in the car, on their way back to their house, that Clarke finally speaks up.

“You know, Luna’s art is actually really great. I think I’m gonna ask her to join my next exhibition.” 

Lexa cocks her head in Clarke’s direction at the words, frown already frowning on her face as she simply stares at Clarke before finally sighing a couple of minutes later. 

“Fine.”

“Fine what?” Clarke asks, innocently as ever.

Lexa groans. “Fine, you were right.” 

“I always am.” Clarke smirs before leaning over to place a soft peck against Lexa’s cheek. “I always am.” 


	4. Pools and pretty girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Accidental stimulation

“Oh my god is that Finn over there?” Clarke ducks behind the corner, peering out and groaning when her suspicions are confirmed. “It is! God, Raven, I thought you said he wouldn’t be here!” She all but cries out when she turns back around to face Raven. She’s met with a nonchalant shrug.

“I said I’m  _ pretty sure _ he wouldn’t be here but it’s Linc’s party so I can’t exactly dictate who comes over and who doesn’t.” She takes a swig from her bottle and walks past Clarke, throwing a look at her over her shoulder. “You coming or are you gonna let him ruin your whole day?” 

Clarke groans once more, fairly loudly this time, and glances down at herself, adjusting her bikini before tightening her hold on the towel in her hand as she follows after Raven. 

The party is already in full swing, people walking in and out of the house, water splashing out of the pool as someone occasionally jumps in and people swim and joke around. Laughter echoes through the whole backyard and before she knows it, Clarke’s got her third bottle of beer in her hands, the music making her sway and nod to the rhythm and despite her initial reaction, Finn hasn’t even tried talking to her, let alone ruin her day. She watches him glance at her every once in a while, rolling her eyes every time her tries to smile at her, and actually flipping him off when he blows a kiss in her direction.

She’s just about to sit down at the edge of the pool where Octavia is laughing at something Raven’s said when she notices Finn from the corner of her eye slowly making his way over. There isn’t really much she can do and she’s already plotting the fastest exit when someone brushes past her and stands right next to her, blocking her line of sight.

“Hi there.” Comes a low, warm voice and Clarke lets it wash over her, realizing she’s tingly all over just from the sound of this girl’s voice. “Mind if I keep you some company?” The girl asks and it’s only then that Clarke actually looks up to meet her eyes.

She ends up completely lost for words. 

The girl is absolutely gorgeous, from the slope of her jaw, to the sharp green of her eyes and the messy bun atop of her brown mane. She’s got the most dazzling smirk plastered on gorgeous plump lips and as her tongue pokes out to wet her lip, Clarke gets to the point where she has a little trouble breathing.

A lot of trouble.

The girl’s eyes never leave hers and it’s not until the girl actually tilts her head to the side, adorably so, that Clarke finally regains her ability to speak.

“Uh, yeah sure, I mean, no I, I don’t mind.” She stumbles over her words, mentally face-planting straight into the pool at her inability to form a coherent sentence in the presence of a pretty girl. A  _ very  _ pretty girl. 

The girl seems to smile even brighter at that as she extends a hand to Clarke.

“I’m Lexa, Lincoln’s-” 

“Cousin.” Clarke supplies, finally regaining her cognitive functions. “Octavia mentioned you might pop in today.” She says, grasping for Lexa’s hand and making the mistake of looking down, eyes making a quick trail down Lexa’s form.

Holy shit. Clarke is  _ not _ ready for how gorgeous this girl is.

“Clarke.” She manages to mumble out, albeit a little shakily, when Lexa squeezes her hand and something akin to sparks buzzes through her whole arm, straight to her brain. 

“It’s a pleasure, Klark.” 

There’s something about the way Lexa says her name, something beyond attractive that has Clarke feeling a little weak at the knees.

It’s a whirlwind of emotions and sensations from then on.

They both decide to settle down next to Octavia and Raven at the edge of the pool, Lexa taking a spot right next to Clarke, so close that the whole of their thighs are pressed together and Clarke can feel every nerve ending on fire. 

Lexa’s not much of a talker but she certainly does have her way with words, Clarke realizes, especially when she points out something about the atmosphere or makes an innuendo that inadvertently focuses right on the two of them. By the time the sun begins to set, Clarke’s already gone up in flames at least a dozen times, only to come back to life by sheer force of will because missing out on Lexa’s presence would be a blasphemy, if Clarke was actually a religious person. 

She’s so taken by Lexa that she doesn’t even notice when Finn leaves, at least not until Raven mentions it offhandedly and Lexa asks who Finn is.

“Nobody.” Clarke hurries to say, putting on her biggest smile and internally high-fiving when Lexa smiles right back at her and reaches out to place a hand on Clarke’s thigh. It’s also the point where Clarke combusts yet again because she allows herself a glance down at Lexa’s hand, unable to stop herself from straying from it and unabashedly staring at Lexa’s form. Her eyes glaze over every inch of Lexa’s skin, her smooth long legs, her strong, tanned arms that have clearly seen some gym time until her gaze finally lands on Lexa’s sculpted abs. 

 

It truly is a sight to behold, Clarke realizes, and almost instantly the thought of what she’d do those abs pops into her mind, coupled with thoughts of how long she’d spend kissing every inch of Lexa’s body.

There was something about Lexa from the very beginning she introduced herself but the bikini, the tanned skin and the god-like body is just far too much for Clarke and her poor heart. 

If that’s not enough though, the next moment she actually ends up swallowing the lump in her throat when the clearing of Lexa’s throat prompts her to snap her gaze back up and her eyes meet Lexa’s inquisitive ones.

“I uh, sorry.” Clarke mumbles, glancing to the side and quickly slipping off the edge and inside the pool as she dives in and tries to swim as far away from Lexa as possible, having been caught staring so unabashedly. She reaches the opposite side and finally allows herself a moment’s rest as she slowly turns in the water and leans back against the pool wall, glancing back to where she came from, checking if Lexa’s still there.

But her staring is cut short when Lexa emerges from the water just a couple of inches away from her and two arms come to rest on each side of Clarke’s head, effectively trapping her in her spot.

“Why did you run away?” Lexa asks, her voice barely above a whisper as she leans in even closer and Clarke can feel the entirety of their bodies pressing close together.

“I…” 

“I thought I was making myself pretty obvious back there?” Lexa murmurs right next to her ear, lips almost brushing the skin. As if to cement her words, Lexa slips one hand down Clarke’s arm and grabs onto her waist, tugging her ever closer. 

Clarke thinks she short-circuits. 

It’s the bikini. And the tight, sculpted muscles. The smooth skin and Lexa’s warm breath on her ear. 

“Wanna go somewhere more private?” Clarke manages to ask, half-whispering into Lexa’s ear when she feels Lexa’s teeth brushing over her earlobe. 

 

The walk - run, really - to Lincoln’s spare bedroom happens barely a minute after that and the only thing Clarke manages to do before they’re already inside is a smirk and a casual wave in Raven’s direction. 

  
  



	5. My coffee is better than yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Rivals in a secret relationship

Lexa glances through the large shop window when she catches movement from the side of her eye, her lips already curling in a wide smirk when a flash of blonde hair whooshes past when the doors swing open and Clarke walks in, her brows knitted in a frown.

“Half off  _ and _  a muffin if they come here instead?!” Clarke practically shouts across the coffeehouse, still holding onto the door as a couple patrons turn to look at her, all slightly confused by the sudden outburst and commotion. “What do you think you’re doing?” She asks, her voice still louder than Lexa knows it to usually be as Clarke finally lets go of the handle and marches right up to the bar where Lexa is leaning behind it, washing a cup.

Clarke stands right in front of her, arms crossed at her chest as she taps her foot, waiting.

“Well? Aren’t you at least going to explain yourself?” Clarke demands then, setting a hand down on the bar and leaning closer, staring daggers at Lexa.

“It’s just business Clarke, nothing personal.” Lexa finally lets out with a smirk as she sets the cup away to dry before towelling her hands. She sets the small towel to the side and glances around her coffeehouse, throwing a smile towards the guests still looking at Clarke in confusion, even going as far as giving a small nod to reassure everyone that things are in order. “Besides, it was Anya’s idea.”

Clarke groans, rolling her eyes.

“This is sneaky even for you, Lexa.”

A small chuckle escapes her as she tilts her head, staring deeply into Clarke’s eyes.

“It’s just a little healthy competition between two coffee shop owners, Clarke, and if I’m not mistaken it was  _ you _  who started it all.”

“Because you just  _ had _  to open a coffee shop right across the street from mine!” Clarke flails her arms at that, sighing exasperatedly.

“Hey, it’s not my fault my coffee’s better than yours.” Lexa teases, her eyes gleaming with mischief. It’s just the right thing to say, she knows, if she wants to upset Clarke in the most adorable ways.

As always, it works perfectly.

Clarke huffs and glares at her. “You want a war, Commander?” She asks before turning on her heel, only throwing one last glance over her shoulder when she’s already at the door, shouting back. “You’ve got one!”

* * *

 Lexa’s still reeling over the nickname Clarke used just before she left even at closing time when she’s rearranging the tables and cleaning up the space, humming along to the soft music playing from the speakers strategically placed around the shop, when soft knocking on the door rouses her from her buzzing mind. She looks up, lips widening in a smile the second she spots Clarke standing outside.

“Hey.” Lexa says as she lets her in only to be greeted with a nerve-shattering kiss barely a second later as Clarke pushes her against the door carelessly and kisses her like there’s no tomorrow. “Whoa.” Lexa hums when Clarke finally pulls back a minute later, dazed smile on her face.

“Hey yourself.”

“You know, that was totally mean, what you did today.” Lexa says as she goes back to sweeping the floor, glancing over her shoulder at Clarke who walks over to the bar and plops herself on one of the tall chairs there.

“You started it.” Clarke all but sing-songs back at her, smirking impishly. “You and your free muffins.”

Lexa laughs at that, finishing up before she makes her way over to Clarke, arms coming to rest on Clarke’s thigh as she moves closer, close enough to brush her nose up the slope of Clarke’s jaw as she speaks.

“Doesn’t mean you had to do the whole ‘buy one, get one free’ thing. That’s a low blow and you know it.” Lexa murmurs into Clarke’s skin, lips skimming over her neck lightly.

Clarke chuckles at that, hands slowly sliding over Lexa’s arms until she wraps them around her neck and tugs her in fully, inhaling the scent of Lexa’s hair and nuzzling her nose into her cheek before she pulls back to meet her eyes.

“One of these days we’re just gonna be standing outside giving out free coffee to people, aren’t we?”

“Or…” Lexa starts, fumbling slightly as she slips out of Clarke’s grasp and thumbs through her pocket before falling down to her knee with a small box in her hand. “Or you could say yes and maybe we could start something new? Together?”

The moment Lexa looks up and her eyes meet Clarke’s, she is overwhelmed by emotions, by thoughts and images of what she hopes might follow, of a future she’s envisioned time and time again and yet - she’s the most at peace she’s ever been.

Even more so when Clarke moves down from the chair and extends a hand in her direction, tugging Lexa to stand up and nodding vigorously with the word “yes, yes of course” chanted over and over again with tears brimming in her eyes and a smile as warm as the sun on her lips.


	6. Soccer players and movie stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Famous

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re actually here!” Octavia grins as she wraps her arms around Clarke, tugging her into a tight embrace and even lifting her up slightly before she finally puts her back down, much to Clarke’s amusement.

“Told you I’d be here.” Clarke muses, straightening her clothes and pulling her snapback back on her head as she tucks stray strands of hair underneath it. “Besides, this one-” She points at Raven, “- Wouldn’t shut up about it so I had to show my face.” 

Octavia seems to beam at Raven before tugging her into an embrace as well, grinning widely when Raven fakes choking sounds. 

“Just don’t show your face too much or someone might recognize you.” Raven mumbles as they make their way around the hallways, Octavia leading them through the bleachers. “You need to keep a low profile.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Clarke says, nudging her shoulder. “Shouldn’t have gotten that last Oscar, am I right?” She grins at Octavia who seems to share her enthusiasm as she stops in front of a large door. 

“Okay, this is me, I gotta finish my prep and coach is probably gonna be pissed I’ve been gone for the past twenty minutes.” 

“Do you need me to smooth things out with her?” 

“I’ll be alright.” Octavia says. “You good to find your way back to your spot?” She looks at them curiously, already reaching for the handle.

“Of course.” Raven says, tugging on Clarke’s hand and leading her back. “Kick ass out there!” She shouts as they round the corner but Octavia’s already gone. 

It’s only when they reach the bleachers again, pushing their way through the large mass of bodies, with their snacks and drinks in their hands, that Clarke finally feels a little better about this whole idea of showing up in a semi-disguise to a world championship game of the women’s soccer team. No big deal, just a whole lot of cameras around and an actress that just won her third Oscar not even two weeks ago hiding among the crowd. 

Really, no biggie.

* * *

 

Clarke manages to go through the whole game without anyone noticing or realizing who she really is. To make things better, Octavia scores the first goal and assists on the winning one and Clarke manages to get that fine raspy feature in her voice from all the shouting. Raven has to spend ten minutes nagging to get her to quiet down. 

Octavia almost runs them over when they get back to the locker room area after the game, shouting and jumping when they hug her and congratulate her. 

“You’re coming to the after, right?” Octavia asks, tugging on her jersey, clearly eager to get out of the sweaty attire. 

Clarke fidgets in her spot and Raven quickly answers. 

“I don’t think we can O, you said it was in some bar and if someone recognizes Clarke…” 

“Raven.” Clarke warns, a slightly irritated tinge in her voice. “I know you mean well but I think I can make my own decisions.”

“I’m speaking as your manager here, not your friend Clarke. You know what happened the last time you went to an after party.” 

Nobody wants to go down  _ that  _ memory lane, especially not Clarke so she sighs and shrinks a little, crossing her arms over her chest.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Rae’s totally right.” Clarke grumbles, glancing to the side.

“It’s a closed party.” Octavia says with a wide smile, nudging Clarke’s shoulder. “And I know the owner. We all do, in fact, she’s Lexa’s sister.” 

“Lexa…?” Clarke asks.

“Woods, the-”

“Oh, the hot captain.” Clarke finishes for her without thinking, promptly slapping a hand over her mouth when the words slip out. “I mean, uh, the captain, right?” 

Octavia’s grin seems to only widen at that. “Yup, that one.” She turns to Raven, her hands falling to Raven’s arms as she grasps at her. “Come on Rae, you both need to have some casual fun with a bunch of stranger and what better occasion than this?” 

Raven rolls her eyes, groaning. “Fine but if you end up in the paper tomorrow, Clarke, I swear-” 

“You’ll get a hefty raise.” Clarke adds, grinning wickedly and already tugging Raven into an embrace. “Promise I’ll behave.” 

“You better.” 

Octavia actually fist-pumps at that, grinning sheepishly and shrugging when both Clarke and Raven laugh at that. 

“Alright so, meet me at the B3 exit in twenty?”

“Sure.” Clarke supplies, tugging Raven along as they make their way to the exit.

* * *

 

The party is in full swing and Clarke’s lost track of all the people she’s been introduced to, finally finding some time for herself as she situates herself at the bar, slipping onto one of the tall chairs and signaling the bartender who she is knows is actually the owner of said establishment.

“What can I get you, blondie?” The woman asks, eyeing her rather obviously with a wide smirk on her face as she leans against the bar. 

“Guiness.” Clarke says with a smile, adjusting her snapback more firmly on her head. 

“Put it on my tab, Anya.” A voice supplies from the side and Clarke nearly stumbles off her chair as she swivels around, only to be met with the clearest green eyes and a smirk that could probably make all the panties in the bar drop. 

Clarke’s genuinely surprised how anyone’s still standing with a goddess like this among them. Lexa Woods in the flesh. And of course the said goddess approaches her of all people, even if half the party are actually women she knows because of course said goddess is the previously mentioned captain of the soccer team that’s been buzzing through Clarke’s mind ever since she appeared on the large screen in the very beginning of the game. 

“Ah, Commander. What can I get you?” Anya asks from behind the bar and Clarke has to tell herself a couple of times that they’re actually in a bar, that time hasn’t exactly stopped and that she should probably act like a normal human being, despite how gorgeous Lexa might be.

Far more gorgeous now that she’s within inches of Clarke’s face.

“Whatever the lovely lady is having, make it a double.” Lexa says before turning to Clarke. “Care for a shot?” She asks, the damned smirk still in place.

“Sure.” Clarke supplies, brain clearly running out the nearest window as all sense abandons her the moment the pretty -  _ ha, that’s an understatement _ , her fleeting brain supplies - woman talks to her.

“Tequila?” Lexa asks, inching closer as she leans against the bar. 

“Is there anything else as fun?” Clarke counters, grinning smugly when Lexa nods with a raised eyebrow. 

“So…”

“Clarke.” 

“So, Clarke.” Lexa says, her tongue curling deliciously around Clarke’s name, making her squirm in her seat. “What brings you here tonight?” 

Clarke manages to wrench her eyes away from Lexa’s to glance around the bar, noticing Octavia at a booth nearby as she nods in her direction.

“I happen to be close friends with Octavia over there.” She says before returning her gaze to Lexa.

“Oh, is that so?” Lexa murmurs, finally breaking her stare when Anya places two shots in front of them. “Shall we?” 

Clarke nods and they down the shots within seconds, both cringing slightly at the taste but momentarily turning right back into conversation as Lexa asks her about Octavia, laughing through most of the conversation as Clarke recalls Octavia’s childhood antics. The conversation, of course, drifts in different directions and Clarke finds herself swooning even more over Lexa when she realizes how genuinely nice she is and how her cocky demeanor, albeit rightfully there, isn’t all there is. 

They talk for a while, Clarke tells Lexa her name and is genuinely confused when Lexa doesn’t even blink at it and they end up talking until Lexa’s pulled away by her teammates, promising to return as soon as possible but when Raven comes over to tell Clarke that she’s tired and she’d rather they go home, and Clarke realizes it’s nearly three in the morning, Clarke has to come to terms with the fact that it’s the last she’ll actually be talking to Lexa. 

Or at least she thinks so until the next day when she gets a fairly cryptic text.

 

**unknown number: I spent the night talking to the most gorgeous woman last night, and I had no idea she’s won three oscars.**

It’s not until Raven nudges her foot with her own, staring at her from the couch, that Clarke looks up from her phone, having stared at the text for five minutes.

“Who’s that? You look like you’re trying to solve a murder case or something.”

Clarke shrugs. “I have absolutely no idea. Check it out.” And she hands the phone to Raven who bursts into laughter as soon as she reads the first few words. 

“It’s Lexa.” 

Clarke tilts her head in confusion just as her phone dings with another message and Raven hands back the phone, smirking.

**unknown number: Also I just realized I forgot to sign the last text and it probably seemed very odd. It’s Lexa. From last night.**

Then, not even a minute later, another text.

**unknown number: Lexa Woods. You should probably ignore these messages and pretend you’ve never seen them.**

Clarke finally looks up from her phone, cheeks red as she tries to contain the laughter begging to burst out. She manages just a few seconds longer before she’s laughing like crazy, wiping at her eyes when tears begin leaking from them. 

“How did you know it’s Lexa?” 

“O called me this morning to tell me she gave her your number because she couldn’t stand her being so miserable.” 

“And she called you and not me- Wait, miserable? Why miserable?” 

“Apparently she didn’t get to say goodbye and then she realized she didn’t even ask for your number. Oh and apparently Lexa’s sister knew who you were the whole time, she’s the owner of the bar we were-”

“Anya.” Clarke mumbles, more to herself than to Raven. “Oh my god, poor Lexa.” Clarke laughs out again before her eyes widen in slight panic. “Oh my god, Raven. Raven, what the hell do I tell her? How do I reply? Raven?!” 

Raven groans, rolling her eyes.

“Just ask her out, for goodness sake.” 

Clarke looks genuinely taken aback by that.

“Aren’t you supposed to forbid me from doing that as my manager?” 

“Technically, I can’t forbid you from doing anything, I don’t own you?” Raven sasses back and Clarke promptly flips you off. “And besides, there were some serious sparks flying between the two of you last night and I’d be a total dick if I didn’t tell you to go after her. Also, a shitty friend.” 

Clarke pouts for a moment. “You are still a dick because of this whole little speech that just made my heart cry a little.” 

“Shut up you idiot. I’m gonna go get coffee.” Raven mutters, cheeks slightly red as she hurries off to the kitchen, leaving Clarke to sit alone in the living room. 

Clarke ponders for a moment what to text back to Lexa, how she should respond, and after a couple of minutes of staring into her messages, she finally gets to writing.

 

**me:  hi, Lexa from last night :) i’m afraid those messages are now lodged in my brain and i cannot forget them. However, you may lessen the effect with a coffee? say, tomorrow afternoon? 3 pm?**

 

When she sends it off, Clarke can’t stop grinning even when Raven plops back down on the couch, making gagging noises and grumbling something about  _ heart eyes.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, was gonna do a day 7 as well but I'm all out of ideas. Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
